If you love her
by Murail
Summary: What if Xellos fall in love. What if his friend must kill her. What if ... well read and find it out by yourself. I hate write summary, because I´m nothing extra with this. Lina and Xellos paring :) [COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Opening chapter  
  
Xellos was sitting on branch and leaning against steam of tree. He was feeling awful, what was thing which he didn't avow often. The reason for his feeling was resting on the ground under the tree wrap in the black cloak.  
  
He looked at redhead sorceress and grin displeased. It was three years ago, when she and her companions (with his little help) defeated the Darkstar. After that Gourry left with Sylphiel, Amelia was return to home, Zelgadis went away to find his medicine and Filia cared of Valgaav.  
  
Xellos spent his time with Lina, but unexpected his relationship with her sprain from his hands. He looked at her again and sighed. Maybe, he would arrive to his Beast master. But deep inside himself he didn't want it.  
  
He wanted to be with her. He loved her anger, open nature and pain of course. For these reasons he stayed with her for beginning, but now he wasn't sure of it. Many times he wanted to protect her before danger. Many times he wished to hear her laugh and saw her smile.  
  
He disappeared from branch and crop up beside her. He kneeled down and touched her hair.  
- I'm such idiot. – he cursed himself.  
- What I doing here? I should to away. Maybe I should kill her. – he sighed again and continued to stroked her hair. Lina didn't awake.  
  
- Why me? Why every stupid thing must happened to me. – he stared to her tiny figure and closed his eyes.  
- I'm really stupid. I should kill her and return to my master, but I can't do this and I can't to say her that I love her, too. She will never believe me that. – a lonely tears appears on his cheek. He kissed her gently on her forehead and stand up.  
  
"I love you Lina Inverse. Really. I don't know why, but...." He little smiled and whispered to the night. "I wish you to be happy." With this he disappeared.  
  
Well, I know. It's short, pathetic and horrible. I know it. For first excuse my bad English I am from Czech Republic and this is the first time when I wrote in English. For second, if you wanted to send me some review I will be happy. For third, if you founded same grammar mistake – and that you will – please send me message about it. I hope that you will enjoy this. Next chapter I will write when I will have more time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is another chapter which I created after a long and boring time and I must apologize for it. I want to thanks Jase-Cole for really good idea with dictionary but unfortunately this web hasn't Czech-English translation. I must remark that mazoku Ezra is my own character and she is a little jerk. Well, I know that you can find out by yourself. Yes, Italic means people or mazoku thoughts. So that, here is it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"What are you wanted again?"

Ezra shrugged hers shoulders and looked at him. He was tragic.

"I come to tell you, that Zellas is very angry. At you, of course."

"Say me something, what I don't know." He shots roughly. She rolled her golden eyes and sighed to herself.

"You are absolutely lose case, are you know it?"

"Why you can tell me what you are indeed want here and go away." He looked at her impatiently.

"You are not funny, Xellos." She accuses him.

"I'm not here to for your entertainment, Ezra." He wanted go away but Ezra slowly said.

"Zellas know it!"

He turned back and looked at her.

"Zellas know what?" he asked with dangerous voice.

"That you loved her. You are in love with Lina Inverse. Because of it is Lord Beast master furious." She said with annoying grin. Xellos stared at her and don't move.

"You haven't right."

"You thing so?" she raised her thin eyebrows.

"Well, but what are you thing, that would happened, when Zellas command you to kill her. Can you do it? I don't thing it. And do you know why? Because you really loved her. But what I don't understand is why are you let her alone. It is really strange." She looked to his wide eyes and continues.

"I mean, she can have some bad accident or something like that." Ezra's voice was lazily long and annoying. Xellos desperately wanted kill the tall mazoku before him. But he can't. For now he needs more information.

"And what if you are wrong? What if I've been looking for some new power?" said Xellos and showed his teeth.

"You have some mental disorder or what?" Ezra rolled out her eyes and stare at Xellos in shock. Xellos didn't answer. He had enough of hers monolog. She floated in front of him and scolded him like little brat. He wanted say something, but she was too quick for him. At least, in speech.

"Xellos, I don't talk about your socks, but about Lina Inverse a woman who you love.""But Ezra, I'm astonished. From when are you interested in others emotions?" replied Xellos with his usual smile. Ezra heavily sighed.

"Xellos, I really don't know, if you are such idiot, or if you are playing it so good only. Of course, I don't do it for you, but only for myself." She impertinent grinned at him and happily continued.

"I only like to play with you. But when you are upset it's about nothing. So, if you will be happy, I will be happy too." Ezra finished with childish smile.

"Why are you thing that I want to play with you? You are only little annoyance and I haven't any good reason to make you happy."

Ezra only smiled at him. It made Xellos really angry.

"You are such stupid. You..." Xellos yelled at Ezra but he was cut by her.

"And you are really idiot, know you?"

He looked at Ezra and angrily grins. Sometimes he really hates her. Now it was that moment. Meanwhile Ezra continued to yelling back at Xellos.

"Only absolutely moron can leave the one who loved. Can you follow me? Good, maybe you aren't such idiot as you look like!" she barked at him.

"Can you shut up? The last; I'm not in love with Lina Inverse. You hear me? I'm not in love with anyone!"

Ezra sighed and rolled her golden eyes.

- _He is absolutely idiot__._ – She thought. – _How he can say that! It's obvious he loved her. Perhaps he is scare of Zellas, isn't he? Or maybe..._ – She grinned evilly at him.

"Well, as you want!" Ezra whispered. She disappeared and left Xellos alone.

Lina Inverse stared to flames and yawned. She was tired and awful. A little, she was missing her friends. She smiled when she thought about Gourry, Amelia, Filia and Zelgadis. She wanted to know how they are.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She yawned again and lay on grown. It was so sulky be alone. She wanted to be with her friends again. For some reasons she missed Xellos too. He was annoyed, sometimes stupid, but she missed his cheerful grin. She felt asleep with happy smile.

Tall figure hid in shadows smiled.

- _Well, this is Xellos's little treasure. I wonder whether she is as powerful as Zellas said. She must be. Otherwise Xellos didn't love her._ – Ezra sighed and shook her head. – _Zellas definitely kill me, if she found it out. What I talking about. It is only time question, when Zellas found it out. I am already death._ – She thought. She kept herself in shadows and concern stared at little witch.

Ezra didn't know what she would do. Zellas was really mad at Xellos. If something very fast doesn't happen, she probably commands to Xellos to kill Lina Inverse. And Ezra absolutely clearly knew that he can't do it.

Ezra sat on strong branch and thoughtfully bit her violet lips. Everything started two years ago, when Zellas commanded Xellos to return to her. He got new orders and he must left Lina for some months.

From that time he looked after every moment when he could be with Lina. And from that time Zellas started be angry. Ezra understood to Zellas, but didn't understand to Xellos. Lina was only human for her. Weak, ordinary and not interesting human. Surely, she don't understood, what Xellos saw at her.

Of course, Ezra knew she killed the most powerful demon lord and Darkstar. She had only lucky, nothing more. Ezra looked down at her.

- Why Xellos love her. Maybe because of hers power. But it must be something more. What is so fascinating at her that Xellos lose self-control? –

Ezra laid her head to her hand. – Zellas is angry. No, Zellas is more than only angry. She is furious. – In spite of everything what she said to Xellos, she really don't want his death. And Zellas kill him if he will continue in this.

Suddenly, Ezra heard Zellas´s calling. It was mentally yell and Ezra must kept her head in hers hands and waited until stop ringing in her mind.

- Why she is always so noisy. I hear her. Once more time and my head explode from this. – Ezra though painfully and disappeared to night.

In long and dark hall were many couples of eyes, which were watching her. Ezra materialized in the middle of hall and almost fell over one of many beasts, which were here. She darkly growled at them and quickly ran to Lord Beast master.

Zellas was sitting on her throne and she was smoking cigarette. Ezra quickly over ran hall to her master and bowed before her.

"Are you calling, Zellas-sama?"

"It's obvious, Ezra." Zellas barked at her.

- She is in a really awful mood. – said Ezra to herself.

"Have you some new orders, Zellas-sama?"

Zellas inhale cigarette smoke and ask to Ezra.

"Your last work is done?"

"Yes, Zellas-sama."

"Everything is well?"

"Of course, Zellas-sama."

"Fine, I have for you new work."

Ezra was carefully listening to her master. But suddenly she felt shiver from her words.

"This is anything what you can't do." Zellas looked at her and Ezra felt momentary fear.

"You will go and kill Lina Inverse personally."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You must found out that Ezra is really jerk. I must admit, she reminded me my younger brother. This chapter was almost about her only. I promise next chapter will be again about Xellos and Lina. But Ezra is too important for this story. She only seems like little crazy mozoku (and sometimes she is), but she have some good side.

I will be really glad, if you send me some reviews. It will be fine for my other work ïïï. And yes my grammar is still poor ïïïï.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I rather quick today. Italic means mazoku and people thought. So enjoy this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Lina finally woke up and widely yawned. She stretched her petite body and little smiled. Last night she had a beautiful dream. With this same smile she stood up and yawned again. Suddenly she turned around and cried.

"FIRE BALL!"

Large ball of flames shot between bushes. A moment later Lina heard low protest.

"Lina-san, something like this, isn't very pretty."

Lina stiffened and looked absolutely surprised. Slowly she laid her hand on her brow.

"Xellos." She whispered quietly.

"Yes Lina-san. It's me!" he said cheerfully and smiled at her.

"YOU IDIOTIC MORON! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING! I COULD KILL YOU!" presently she yelled at him. Her hands flew above her head.

"FIRE..."

Xellos didn't wait for another stroke and teleported behind her. His right hand embraced her slim waist and gloved forefinger of his other hand touched hers nose. Lina´s face turned crimson red, when he did this and her body couldn't move.

Her spell disappeared under this touch as like as her will. Her body grew torpid, when Xellos softly whisper to her ears.

"Calm down Lina-san. You are little nervous early in the morning. I don't want to hurt you." With this he let her go. One part of Lina was disappointment and another part of her breathed space in relief.

- What's going on? – She though to herself. – He drives me crazy. – Lina sat down on the ground and little sigh. She buried her head in her arms. Xellos watched her in confusion.

- Is she really so upset when she see me? –

"Are you fine, Lina-san or is something wrong?" he asked her. Lina raised her head and looked directly at him. She almost laughed.

"No Xellos," she replied and shook her head, "everything is all right. I'm happy to see you again." She finally smiled widely at him. When Xellos sat down beside her, she beat him to his head and said.

"But don't dare to scare me like this again."

"Yes Lina-san." Said Xellos with hurt look on his face. Lina started laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Xellos is idiot and I have a very big trouble. – Ezra splutter as a wide cat and looked at Xellos and Lina from safe place between tree branches.

- Great, almighty and perfectly cruel Xellos was in love. General, priest and the most favourite one of Lord Beast master was in love with human witch. – She mentally sighed.

- And when I told him that he is an idiot, he didn't believe to me. He made a problem and I have to solve it now. It's really great. – Ezra looked at sky and silently grown. – I will return this to you Xellos, I promise.- With this, she returned to astral plane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina slowly walked by the Xellos side and she was thinking about his appeared. She and Xellos were in the middle of forest and together walked to small village at other side of forest.

"What's the matter, Lina-san?" Xellos asked her with interested voice. She looked at him by corner of the eye. Lina can saw his usual cheerful expression and something more in his now open eyes.

- I absolutely don't know, what I have thing about him. – She though before she answered.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you look little sad, Lina-san."

Now, he has her full attention.

- Could he find it out? – She mentally asked herself. – He can feel my emotions. And because of him, I'm in mess. – Lina was rather surprised, when she realized something.

- He doesn't look usually cheerful too. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me? – Before she could say something, she was cut off by band of bandit.

"Hey, chick! It would be better for you and your friend, if you give up yours money and jewels. Do you understand?" said the tallest and the most stupid men of them.

Xellos inclined to her and happily whisper to her.

"I don't presuppose you need a help, do you, Lina-san?" For a moment, his feature was cheerful as usual. Exactly like hers. Lina evilly grin at bandit leader and lift her hands to air.

**"DRAGON SLAVE!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezra looked at Lina Inverse, her chin somewhere at her knees. She was in shock. She was watching to Lina, little interested how she will be able to defeat the bandits. But Lina´s score was awfully high.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ezra loudly yelled, when she appeared in astral plane.

"That little witch is frightening powerful. She had to kill Lord Shabranigdo and didn't get out of her breath. And in spite of it, Lord Beast master said me to kill her personally as if she spoke about Saturday's shopping." Ezra howled and then started to cry.

- It's not fair. It's really not fair. Why it must be always me, who pull Xellos from his trouble. –

"WHY THE HELL IT MUST BE ALWAYS ME?" she yelled again and started cry harder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lina-san, you are somewhat destructive, when you are angry. But, I think that is one of you good sides. Besides, you look very happy; if you can something shoot down."

"It's not true, Xellos!" defended Lina. She ate her four meals and now she argued with Xellos.

"I'm not destructive, only if someone started first. And," she rose her forefinger and add, "this don't count."

"I think, Lina-san that your reasons are quiet simple, but I understand your feeling." Xellos said quickly if he felt her anger was growing.

Both of them sat in small tavern. Lina was sleepy and kept her awake was only her argue with cheerful mazoku.

- Xellos, I don't know if I can say it to you, but I'm really glad that you are with me. For some reason, I feel as though I falling in love with you. It's crazy. I know you are only playing your games with me, but I really like you. – She though as she looked to his eyes. Lina was truly sleepy and her eyelids were heavy.

She laid her head on Xellos shoulder and widely yawned. She closed her eyes and satisfied purred. Xellos something told to her, but she didn't listen to him.

- I have only one wish Xellos. Please, stay with me for now. – With this she fell asleep. Xellos looked at her, deep sorrow in his amethyst eyes.

- I don't know, what happened tomorrow Lina, but I will try to protect you. – Xellos picked her hair behind her ear and embraced her body. He buried his nose to her hair and deeply inhaled her scent.

Xellos would sacrifice everything for her. Everything for one of hers smiles. On his face appeared sadly smile. He lifted her up in bridal style and walked with her to hers bedroom, where he softly laid her down.

Silently he stroked her hair and looked down at her.

- I was never been scare, until now. I'm scare that I will hurt you. I'm scare that I will lose you, but most of it I'm scare of love. I feel lost in your eyes. I can't kill you Lina. After so many years I can't kill one human. Isn't it funny?

I don't know what to do, Lina. At once I'm scare and happy. For the first time in my life I don't want to lose someone. I don't want to lose you, Lina-san. –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviously in these days I have too much time. Well, I finished another chapter about Lina and Xellos. I was only planning about two chapters, but somehow it sprain from my hands. I really don't think that you will scold at me for this :D.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lina woke up, when the sun was already high up in the sky. Sunlight was tickling her on her nose and she shook her head and rolled over in her bed. A strange picture caught Lina´s eyes. Xellos slept on the edge of her bed his arms compound under his head.

_He looks great when he sleeps. None of his masks or games._

His face looked so peacefully and calm. She was little surprise when she realized he look a bit sad too. Without a reason she let her fingers run at his hair and then gently touched his shoulder.

"Xellos…" Lina whisper half wanted to wake him up and half wanted to watch his sleep. Xellos little purred and still slept. Lina slowly inclined and with hers lips close by his ear she whispered again.

"Xellos, wake up. It's already morning." She whispered to him.

He finally wakes up and lifted his head to look at her. Lina held her breath in. Xellos looked absolutely irresistible at this moment. His face was only one inch from hers own one.

"It's really necessary?"

Lina couldn't hold it out.

She didn't know exactly, what she doing, but suddenly she pressed her full, red lips, on his.

_- Great. I'm just kissing the most eccentric and trickiest mazoku in entire world. Why I'm doing this. This is wrong. I know it. He doesn't love me. So, why I'm kissing him? I'm only another game to him. Why I like it so much? – _

Xellos closed his eyes and returned her kiss. He hardly felt his heart beating, because everything what he was able to feel was Lina.

Lina was surprise and happy when Xellos returned her kiss. His lips were as soft as her warm. When they finally broke up Lina was out of her breath. She looked into amethyst eyes and smiled.

"Yes, it is. Sorry, Xellos, I think I didn't do this. But I couldn't help myself." Lina wasn't able to break eye contact.

"You didn't like it, Lina-san? I must admit, I enjoyed it really much." Xellos leaned to her and kissed her again. This time was the kiss passion and deep. Lina felt her bones melted under that unknown sensation. Xellos put his glowed hand on her hip and enjoyed the warm from her body. One of Lina's hands was wrapped around his neck and he couldn't be happier.

_- I must be still dreaming. I can be true, but it is. Lord of the Nightmare, I love this girl more than my life. I know I can't be without her. She is everything for me. – _

After a while Xellos pulled back and looked into Lina's eyes. She looked little dizzy and confused, but happy as well. She smiled sheepishly at him and for a moment closed her eyes. Xellos took his chance and gently kissed her nose. Lina giggled and sat up on her bed. He looked little disappointment.

"If you don't mind, Xellos, I want to change." Lina caught his side look and threw her pillow at him.

"Get out of here!!"

On Xellos's face appeared evil smirk. His voice was low and husky when he asked her.

"And I thought that you would like some little help with undress yourself." Luckily for him, he disappeared before she could hit him with some destructive spell. Lina cursed and thereafter she laughed.

_He is unbelievable. I'm not sure if I should be angry at him or not. He really can be interesting when he wants._

"He is such jerk." But on Lina's face was wide smile which deny her previous worlds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is such jerk." Grimaced Ezra from the Astral planet.

"I guess this is same for me. I´m just adding thathe is also an idiot." She rubbed her hands and tried to think.

"Well, let me see. If I don't kill her – Zellas will be upset – what's mean she will make piquant forcemeat from me. But if I kill her, Xellos will be sad." She sighed. "And break his staff over me!!"

_Wait a second. Of course I can do something. I can do what I can do best. I only wonder if I can explain it to Xellos before he kill me. _

Ezra howled and turned upside down.

Am I crazy or what? He will probably disembowels me before I open my mouth. Well, let's try it before he return to Lina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina was brushing her hair when Ezra appeared in her room.

_Now or never!!_

Before Lina turned from the mirror Ezra attacked. She threw at redhead sorceress bright white ball of energy and watching how it hit her. Lina gasped for air and felt down. Ezra summoned the now red ball back to her and disappeared just in time to the Astral plane. When she was there she breathed out.

_That was close. And quick. One second later and Xellos would see me. _

She looked at the red ball in her hands and sighed.

_Beautiful, simply beautiful. Maybe I know why Xellos loves her so much. I hope he will understand. I should tell Zellas, that I fulfill her wish. She should be happy now, but Xellos possibly not. Hmm, I will deal with him later. Now I must visit our beloved Lord Beast master._

Ezra hid the red ball under her black wings and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xellos died. Literally. He was looking at Lina's lifeless body. On her face he could see surprise and disbelief. Xellos kneeled down to her and took her into his arms. From his eyes started falling hot tears. He would never image that something can hurt as much as loss of Lina.

He didn't know what he should do now. He couldn't think about anything. He lost his beautiful Lina and hurt him more that everything else in his life. He could remember if he felt such pain before. He doubt about it.

Lina looked like if she was only sleeping. A new hit of pain burst off his chest. Xellos couldn't say anything because of this pain. He carefully lifted Lina's body into his arms and disappeared with her into the Astral planet. He slowly said one spell and Lina was imprisoned in a pure crystal.

Xellos let rest his forehead on smooth surface and sighed. He was sure that someone will pay for this. Only a demon with great power could kill Lina so easily. He was determined to find him and kill.

_Rest my beautiful Lina. I will stay with you after I find your murderer. I will not let you alone, I promise._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long break I finish another chapter. I hope you are not disappointment. I apologize for my poor English I try my best, but I still keep doing grammar mistake.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Xellos was sitting in a dark room alone, only with Lina's body placed in a magical crystal. His face was emotionless and cold, it was for the first time in his life. Ezra could not tell if he will be alright or not. It was almost six weeks since she killed his beloved Lina. From the dark shadow where she was hiding she saw clearly how Xellos suffering.

It wasn't only his look but his feelings as well. Ezra was surprised that she didn't enjoying his pain. After all, she was a mazuko and she needed other people pain for her own life. But not this time. It would be useless to say that she understand what he felt, because she didn't. Xellos and his psychic state was complete mystery for her. He was no fun either. The crystal was only source of light in the room and Ezra must admit that it was a master piece.

_- He must put everything to this spell! Shit! Did she really mean so much to him? –_ Ezra's face grew soft as she looked at Xellos. She rolled her eyes.

_- Obviously, yes. How can he get himself into such trouble is beyond me! –_ the fact, she was the one who cause him all the pain, Ezra ignored.

_- Xellos must be really upset, now. Zellas-sama forbade him to kill me – for now – and Lina's body is his only company. Hmm, somehow I doubt that MY company will be the best for him. Definitely not when he is like this. He would kill me no matter what Lord Beastmaster said! –_ Ezra silently left Xellos to his thoughts and disappeared.

* * *

Lina's body stayed in the crystal which he crated for her not moving, not living. The violet eyes were focused on her face the whole time. He just couldn't stop watching her. 

_- She is so beautiful! It's almost as if she was only sleeping. But her chest doesn't moving and her eyes staying closed. And it will be for all eternity. –_ Xellos pressed his forehead on the cold crystal and sighed.

_- I miss your smile, Lina-san. I couldn't protect you and it was only my fault. –_ The silence around him was terrible, but Xellos didn't notice this. The pain from Lina's death was far stronger.

_- For what is power when I can't protect you or bring you back to life, Lina-san? I really wish I could kiss you again. To hold you again! It's ironic. I can't kill Ezra for you! It's not because Lord Beastmaster's orders, but because… Well, I just can't blame her. She was only obeying our master! And even I know this, I can't face her. Not without feeling betrayal and disgust. Yes, Lina-san. I feel disgust that such lowly creature as her killed something as precious as you. That's ironic! – _

From Xellos mouth came out bitter laugh. Now, without his usual cheerful mask, it was a terrible sound which was resonating in the whole room.

_- What I'm supposed to do, Lina-san? With you it was like live a new life. So different, so wonderful. I miss it all, Lina-san. I miss your fiery temper, your eager for adventures, the way you was determined to life your life and most of everything; I miss your smile- _

The room was remaining as silent and dark as Xellos thoughts. He put his head into his glowed hands and sighed. For him wasn't here anything. For him; everything was gone.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Xellos, was Ezra floating in air and biting her lips. Her mind was full of happy thoughts as – _Zellas kill me, Zellas kill me not._

"Well, how high is chance that I will cheer Xellos up and Zellas doesn't kill me? Very low, I guess. But if I don't do it Xellos will stay upset and I bored. Hmm, I thing I can risk it. Besides, nothing worse that Zellas disembowel me can't happen…. I hope! "

Ezra disappeared and reappeared again before her collection of souls.

_- I'm a thief of soul after all. It shouldn't be hard and Xellos can be finally happy. -

* * *

_

Somewhere nearby was heard of dripping water. The single drop of fluid was getting on his nerves, but Xellos did nothing to stop it. It didn't matter after all. Lina was death and that was all what he could think about. Sweet and wonderful Lina. Smiling and powerful sorceress. He wanted so desperately to keep her safe before his race, but it was useless. Zellas found her.

"I'm sorry Lina. I was useless to you."

"And now you are hopeless when you are whimpering like this."

Xellos didn't even look up when he heard this statement.

"Get lost, Ezra!"

"I'm bored, Xellos! And like you are now, you are no fun. So I was thinking if you would be happier to have Lina back."

"Maybe I would be happier if you wouldn't kill her on the first place! Be real! Not even mazoku can return death to life."

Ezra gave him a bright smile and sent him Lina's soul. The red orb floated in air into Xellos hands where stayed, resting and waiting. Xellos face was shocked. In his hands was all his hope.

"The problem is, that you have only her soul. I don't know how to return it back to her body. And I don't even know how long you will be able to keep her soul like this."

Xellos looked up to her with his cheerful face again.

"Leave that to me!"

"How do you want to do it?" she asked him curiously.

"That's a se-cre-t!"

Ezra burst in laugh and disappeared from Xellos room. When she reappeared in her own she sighed and frowned.

_- Zellas will definitely kill me-

* * *

_

Xellos turned back to Lina's crystal where was silently resting her body. For the last time he looked at the red orb and touched the crystal.

Darkness from deep night,… he could feel his power how it came to him and released the prison around tiny sorceress. How he continued the spell, the crystal continued in melting.

… with the power, I'm one with! the crystal disappeared and Lina's body was freely floating in air. Her soul touched her body and a red aura surrounded her. For a moment Xellos was afraid that it didn't worked and Lina is still death, but then Lina started falling. Xellos caught her before her body touched the ground. As he was holding her he could see how she stated breathing.

"What's the matter, Lina-san? You look almost tired." He told her happily.

"What happened to me?"

"Welcome back!"

"I thought I'm death."

Xellos kissed her. Deeply, with passion and for a long time.

"Hmm, I guess I'm still alive. I had a nice dream." She told him when he released her lips. Xellos looked at her like a hungry cat.

"Was it about me?"Xellos asked her teasingly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Lina-san, I'm glad, you are back here. I was worried."

"Really?"

Xellos smiled at her again and whisper into her ears.

"Always my, Lina-san. I guess, it's natural to be worried about these you love. And I really love you Lina-san. For always." He could say, he like her shocked face. It was nice to kiss her when she was speechless.

"I love you too, Xellos." He hardly heard her but her words were resonating in his soul.

* * *

Ezra was happy. She was looking at Xellos and smiled 

"Xellos is stupid sometimes but without him it's here so boring! This was perfect. I'm just so great!" she sighed with pleasure.

"Xellos is in a good mood now, and I have someone to play with." In that moment she screamed in surprised and turned upside-down in air. Before her was Lord Beastmaster in flesh and Ezra nervously smiled while Zellas was looking at her through cigarette smoke.

"Didn't I tell you to kill her?"

Ezra returned to natural position with her head up.

"But I did, my Lady. It's not my fault that Xellos returned her soul back into her body!"

On Zellas face appeared a wide smile, which made Ezra shake like a leaf in storm.

"Remind me," said Zellas with playful voice, "to kill you later!"

* * *

Well this is a very end of my story. I hope you didn't think I could let Xellos suffer for a long time. I actually like him so I just must make him happy. (sigh) Sometimes I doing things like that. 

As usual I apologize for my poor English. I guess you could notice it. I'm sorry, but I hope it didn't have such a horrible effect on the story. So if you can leave me some review I would be really happy for it. Bye.


End file.
